


Meeting you again

by gardenfire45



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfire45/pseuds/gardenfire45
Summary: Scattershot knew he shouldn't be where he is now...
Relationships: Sixshot/scattershot
Kudos: 1





	Meeting you again

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I'm bored and make a part 2 for no reason, might cause ooc also this is a very rare pairing lmao

Scattershot knew he shouldn't be here and yet... Here he is back in the place where he first time met the six changer but... Again here he was sitting there next to a tree scattershot shook his head what has gotten into him he shouldn't be here... And worst of all HE'S WAITING FOR THE SIX CHANGER when scattershot start to lost in his own thoughts a hard but gentle servo touch his helm making the technobots leader jumped. Scattershot stands up and look at the white servo... He then look up at the taller Cybertronian

"I never thought you'd be here"  
".... Shut up"

Sixshot walk closer to the white and red bot but again scattershot move back from the six changer making sixshot amused and confused

"scared?"  
"N-no"  
"your word shuttered"  
"s-shut up its not comfortable to be next to a deceptions you know"

Sixshot shrug as he grab Scattershot hip and slowly walk forward scattershot shocked he try to walk away but the grib grew tighter until sixshot was right Infront of him, his face flustered as the six changer face went closer to his

"something wrong? ~"  
"I-I g-get away from me"

The autobots struggle to push the six changer away but fail and ends up the 2 fall Down to the ground scattershot was on top of sixshot. Sixshot chulked his servo was still on the technobots commander which makes scattershot blush brighter when the servo went down slowly and touch his aft

"six-sixshot.... What if someone-"  
"is that why you keep being rude to me?"  
"we-well.... No, it wasn't the reason Just, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!!!"

The technobot commander yelled his face was flustered as he hit sixshot Chestplate hard but it doesn't feel that much. Sixshot didn't move his servo instead he grip tighter

"SIXSHOT!"  
"you really need to lay down the guard you're here with me now.."  
"..... I... Fine"

Finally scattershot gave up as he rested his help on sixshot chest feeling the warm of his partner he sigh his visor start to went black... Maybe... This is what he needed... Maybe it's not bad to stay here for a few more hours... Here with someone he start to like... Or maybe.... Love

//4 hours later//

"where the frag have you been?"  
"NOSECONE?! I uhhh... I really didn't I was.... At a patrol!"

The older technobot glare at his young brother who just return to the HQ. But then the glare was cut off by a loud explosion from the other side then lights peed comes in and yelled

"NOSECONE AFTERBURNER START TO PLAY AROUND WITH GUNS AND ENERGON IN THE BREAK ROOM!!"

Nosecone and lightspeed ran to the break room leaving a relief scattershot alone at the hall he sigh good thing his brother didn't find out... But then it struck him... What if they did... What will they think of him... Worse of all... What will happen to his reputation?? He wasn't supposed to meet the sixsl changers but he did it again....

"something bothering you??"  
"... HALIANTA"  
"don't yell I bet you found the tracker? No right I still see you hanging out with that con from yesterday~"  
"back off fem"  
"ahahahahahahahahaha anyway I should really help Nosecone and lights peed see you later Scatt"

The black and red Femme swipe her wings once then she leave.. 

Scattershot groan he really need to find the tracker and fast


End file.
